Seats, such as booster seats used over chairs, as for example in movie theaters to support children, include a raised seating surface and legs extending from the seating surface. A Velcro type material typically adheres at the base of the legs, such that when the child seat is placed on top of the seating surface, the Velcro type material engages the fabric surface of the seat and grips onto it. The problem with these types of seats is that the Velcro at many times delaminates or disconnects from the base of the child seat. Furthermore, when the seat is pulled off, the Velcro type material tends to damage the fabric of the seat as it pulls fibers out from the seat or otherwise scrapes the fibers of the seat creating fuzz on the seat fabric and often weaken the fabric leading to holes forming on the fabric.